Plus de Regret
by DarkSev
Summary: Et si Rogue faisait tout pour s'excuser de son erreur par rapport à Lily? Bien davantage que ce que l'on a pu voir dans sa pensine... Eléments du tome 7. Sev/Lily? T pour une certaine violence des futurs Mangemorts.


**Chapitre 1**

_« Je n'aime pas certainnes personnes que tu fréquentes. Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber » _

_« Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la magie noire. »_

_« Il est trop tard, pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... »_

Il avait gardé ces phrases en mémoire pendant de longs jours, n'écoutant plus attentivement en cours alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Il se convainquit avec force qu'il avait choisi la bonne option. Les nombreuses blessures et marques sur son corps le dissuadèrent quelque peu, mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas. Il s'était juré de suivre son choix jusqu'au bout, même s'il ne lui amenait pas ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Il fut contrint de rentrer à son dortoir, fatigué, ressentant la douleur jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Et un semblant de frustration et de honte également, lui qui voulait obtenir le pouvoir. Il ne voulait surtout pas aller à l'infirmerie, ni que quelqu'un d'autre comme un élève ou un enseignant soit au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Après tout, il s'était préparé à y faire face seul.

Il s'assit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux autour de lui. Ses camarades étaient endormis, heureusement. Il but les quelques potions adéquates à un maigre rétablissement, puis s'allongea fébrilement, ses membres et son dos encore trop endoloris pour qu'il puisse songer à dormir tranquillement. La nuit sera longue.

Le lendemain, au petit matin, il pris grand soin de se lever tôt afin de pouvoir prendre sa douche seul, loin des regards indiscrets. Il prit encore quelques potions et étala du baume cicatrisant sur son corps meurtri. Des marques sur son visage subsistaient, mais elles étaient assez insignifiantes après une nuit resté allongé pour qu'on ne les remarque pas. De toutes façons, personne n'allait s'approcher de lui.

Il prit rapidement son petit déjeuner, profitant des bancs presque vides à Serpentard, puis rejoignit son dortoir, sans croiser personne de dérangeant pour lui, se préparant à l'affrontement de ce matin, en cours, avec ses anciens amis. Une fois ce moment présent, il fut sujet aux moqueries et aux brimades des camarades de sa propre maison, ce qui ne lui était pratiquement jamais arrivé. Il se tint loin d'eux, et loin des Gryffondor également. Il n'eut pas un regard pour elle, tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la classe de Potions.

Certains le menaçèrent, par dessus leur chaudron, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Le plus dur sera en fait quand il croisera Avery et Mulciber, ses agresseurs. Pour l'instant, il se concentra sur sa potion, et c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait.

A quelques mètres de lui, un regard surpris l'examina, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Le moment fatidique arriva le soir, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il voulait seulement récupérer ses affaires afin de pouvoir travailler paisiblement à la bibliothèque, mais apparement, son passage ne fut pas assez rapide.

--Alors, Rogue, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Le silence s'installa immédiatement. Mulciber avait pas mal d'autorité parmi les serpents.

--Bien.

--A ta place, je ferais attention de ne pas traîner seul dans les couloirs... continua-t-il menaçant. Ah! Mais j'oubliais! Tu n'as pas d'amis!

Lui et son compère, Avery, rirent avec dédain, puis une haine féroce s'installa sur leur visage.

--Mieux vaut ne pas avoir d'amis du tout que des amis cruels et malfaisants.

Rogue sentit qu'il était allé trop loin, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre et d'utiliser son mot, son mot à _elle_.

Avery et Mulciber se levèrent, et vinrent tout près de Rogue. Les autres ne firent pas un mouvement pour l'aider, trop peureux, ou se désintéressant totalement de son sort.

--Ne joue pas le rebel avec nous, Rogue. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux déviants...

Ils sourires narquoisement. Les muscles de Rogue se tendirent, près à se défendre.

--Alors? Depuis que tu es à Poudlard, tu nous as toujours suivis, pourquoi est-ce que maintenant ça a l'air de te révulser? Il y a encore peu, tu prenais un malin plaisir à piéger ces idiots de Maraudeurs... Est-ce que par hasard la rumeur comme quoi Lily Evans, la sale Sang-de-Bourbe, serait à ton goût, est vraie?

Rogue se retint de frapper ses opposants en entendant l'insulte, mais il se retint dans le même temps de rougir comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'_elle_ était le sujet d'une conversation. Ce moment fut un des plus durs qu'il avait connu émotionnellement, partagé entre ses sentiments qu'il rétractait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Pendant ce temps, la plupart des Serpentards ricanaient.

--Laissez-moi tranquile, je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.

--Non, c'est vrai, mais tu es un Serpentard. On te prévient, Rogue, si jamais on te surprend à t'approcher d'un Griffondor, et en plus, d'une Sang-de-Bourbe! Ta punition sera... terrible. Tu en sais quelque chose. Et si tu te dérobes, comme la nuit dernière, au dernier moment, alors que nous allions faire notre petite besogne, j'ai bien peur que Tu-Sais-Qui ne sera pas vraiment content... Il sera même très déçu. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais, Rogue.

--Merci, Mulciber, mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous.

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent avec mépris.

--Très bien, nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires.

Rogue déguerpit rapidement pour se réfugier à la bibliothèque après cette phrase. Elle était totalement claire, pour lui. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser tranquile tout de suite, il subirait plusieurs fois les conséquences de son choix, mais peu importe. Cela en valait le coup.

Il n'entendait aucun bruit de pas, qui auraient pu l'aider. Seulement celui que les poings et les pieds de ses ennemis faisaient en atteignant sa tête, ses côtes, tout son corps. Il se protégeait de ses bras, mais ce n'était pas assez, ils lui avaient pris sa baguette sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Ils n'étaient que deux, un peu comme Potter et Black, mais ils étaient bien plus _cruels._ Il s'en rendait compte davantage maintenant. Il aurait pu devenir comme eux. Froids, indifférents à la douleur qu'ils procuraient chez les autres. Comment avait-il fait? A quoi pensait-il? Que le pouvoir était la clé? Bien sûr, il avait été spectateur de nombreuses fois de son père, soul et dangereux, s'employant à rabaisser sa mère sans pitié, mais il s'en allait dans sa chambre rapidement à chaque fois. Jamais il n'aurait pris de plaisir à faire cela, alors qu'en captant lorsqu'il le put le regard de ses agresseurs, il vit bien la lueur de plaisir que chacun d'eux avaient dans les yeux.

Comment pouvait-il penser à tout cela, alors que la douleur était si forte?

Il pensa qu'aujourd'hui, en cours, Lily l'avait regardé, plein de questions dans les yeux. Cela l'empêcha de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Ils le levèrent enfin pour l'avoir à leur hauteur. La douleur se fit encore plus intense, il prit conscience qu'il avait plusieurs os cassés. Ils le plaquèrent sauvagement au mur en le tenant sans douceur au col, et s'approchèrent de lui, jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien. A ce moment, au contact du mur froid, il se rendit compte également qu'ils lui avaient enlevé sa chemise et son pantalon, pour mieux pouvoir le blesser, probablement. Il éprouva de la honte et de la peur, à ce moment, et les visages déformés par la haine ne l'aidèrent pas.

--Ca fait la troisième fois qu'on te donne une leçon, Rogue! J'espère que celle-là sera la bonne.

--Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller à l'infimerie ou chez le Directeur pour te plaindre, petite victime, tu m'as bien compris? Si tu fais ça...

Mulciber encercla la mâchoire de Rogue de ses mains puissantes, et d'un coup, la déboîta. Rogue gémit de douleur. Il trouva le bruit que produisit cela absolument dégoûtant et il aurait sûrement vomi si sa bouche n'était pas déjà pleine de sang. Mulciber le tenanit toujours, et il n'en pouvait plus.

--J'espère que ça t'a disuadé...

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux en laisant tombé leur camarade à leurs pieds, puis s'éloignèrent, incendiant ses vêtements au passage avec un autre ricanement.

--Retourne à ton dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne te voie, Rogue!

Enfin seul. Par Merlin, ils avaient été plus violent que les autres fois, il ne pourrait jamais retourner à son dortoir, quelqu'un le verrait, il serait obligé de dénoncer ses agresseurs, il se ferait tuer avant de pouvoir...

_Lily..._

Ce soir-là, la lune était pleine. Des hurlements retentirent dans le parc, mais ils ne réveillèrent pas le jeune homme. Rémus Lupin n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur son chemin de retour de l'infirmerie à son dortoir, dans un petit passage sombre du château, un corps meurtri pratiquement nu. Il n'avait donc pas été le seul à souffrir cette nuit...

Le matelas était moelleux, et le plafond, complètement blanc. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Les rayons de soleil envahissaient la pièce, alors qu'il émergeait doucement. Il voulut se lever pour se sauver sans attendre, mais son corps n'était pas de son avis. Des bandages le recouvraient, et il sentait bien son visage gonflé. Il s'avoua que jamais il ne réussirait à rejoindre son dortoir dans cet état.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, et le Directeur, avec toute sa prestance, s'imposa au regard de Rogue. Dans le même temps, Pomfresh était apparue. Sans un mot, elle lui donna à boire quelques potions qu'il connaissait bien. Il était évident qu'elle se doutait fort que d'autres élèves avaient battu Rogue, par son air soucieux et à la fois outragé. Bientôt, il fut seul avec Dumbledore.

--Comment vous sentez-vous, mon garçon?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il commançait à connaître plus ou moins l'homme, il savait manipuler par les mots, et il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Dumbledore soupira.

--Cela fait trois fois que vous vous retrouvez dans cet état, monsieur Rogue.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Comment...? Dumbledore sourit malicieusement.

--Les portraits ne sont pas là que pour orner les murs.

Comment n'avaient-ils pas penser à cela, ces deux idiots? Dumbledore était au courant, et Rogue en subirait les conséquences encore une fois. Son air inquiet dû se voir sur son visage:

--Vos agresseurs n'ont pas été découverts. Ils ont pris soin de vous apostropher dans des coins dépourvus de ceux-ci, prenant des passages secrets pour rentrer dans leur dortoir. Mais peut-être que vous, vous pourriez m'en dire plus?

A partir de là, Rogue ferma son esprit comme il l'avait apris il y a peu, sentant le regard inquisiteur de l'homme. Celui-ci continua ses questions, mais elles restèrent toutes sans réponses. Quand il affirma que ses agresseurs seraient sûrement renvoyés après ce qu'ils avaient fait, Rogue se moqua intérieurement. Peu importait Poudlard, c'était à l'extérieur de ces murs que le danger était réellement présent. Les Mangemorts et Voldemort, à qui il avait pratiquement assuré de sa présence à leur côtés prochainement par l'intermédiaire de sorciers plus âgés, se feraient un plaisir de le torturer bien plus férocement, en voyant qu'il les avait presque _trahis_! Même s'il n'était qu'un étudiant, il était certain que Voldemort allait quand même prendre le temps de « s'entretenir » avec lui.

Dumbledore partit, et il resta seul jusqu'au midi, assez soulagé du fait que ni Mulciber ni Avery n'avaient été mêlés à ça. Cependant, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées sur Lily. Bientôt _sa_ Lily, il l'espèrait. Mais il avait apris à ne pas espérer au delà du possible... C'est en étant plongé dans ses pensées qu'il aperçut une silhouette à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle s'avança, et il se croyait dan sun rêve lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cette personne était Lily.

--Bonjour, Severus.

--Lily... murmura-t-il, incertain.

Elle s'approcha du lit, assez gênée, mais le regard dur.

--Rémus... m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie, et vu les circonstances dans lesquelles il t'a trouvé, je suis venue te voir.

--Lupin? Qu'en savait-il?

--C'est lui qui t'a trouvé, hier soir. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, et qu'en revenant aux dortoirs, il t'avait trouvé dans un piteux état.

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils, contrarié. Lily s'assit alors et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il ne pensa plus du tout à Lupin.

--Severus, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe! Je me suis inquiétée quand il m'a raconté. J'ai bien vu que tu évites tes camarades de Serpentard partout où tu vas. Et je me doute bien de qui t'a fait ça, hier soir.

Rogue détourna le regard. Maintenant que la scène était bien réelle, que Lily était à nouveau proche de lui, il se sentit plus en colère contre lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Si seulement il ne s'était pas lié d'amitié avec ces deux brutes, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé... Si seulement il s'était aperçu que Lily ne lui voulait que du bien en lui conseillant de s'éloigner d'eux... Et puis, il s'en voulait de croire en ces idées extrémistes, comme quoi le sang est très important, et il savait bien que même s'il voulait l'ignorer, ses idées qu'avaient partagées un jour Mulciber et Avery avec lui le séduisaient encore maintenant.

--Sev? Réponds-moi!

--Hum... Ecoute, Lily, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi. Faisons comme avant, quand je te révulsais, et tout sera bien.

Lily réfléchit. Jamais Severus n'avait été comme cela avec elle, si distant... Elle remarqua l'air résigné peint sur son visage alors qu'il regardait ses jambes, et qu'il avait enlevé sa main. Et si Severus avait pris conscience vératiblement de ses actes, pas comme il le lui avait assuré il y a peu, mais pronfondément? Et si...

--Severus... Ne me dis pas... Tu as fait ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'es volontairement éloigné des autres pour que je te remarque, et que je te reconsidère?!

Devant l'air surpris de Rogue, elle continua:

--Tu aurais pu te faire tuer! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte?! On ne sait pas de quoi sont capables ces deux-là!

--Lily, la coupa-t-il, le regard plus sincère que jamais. Peu m'importe tout cela. Je... Je voulais juste te montrer que je n'étais pas ce que tu croyais...

Lily posa la main sur la joue de son ami. Il rougit malgré lui, et sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

--Alors... Tout ça, c'est pour moi? Juste pour moi?

Rogue hocha la tête frénétiguement, incapable de parler. Sa main était si douce... Mais il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains.

--Mais je reste le Serpentard injurieux. Lily, tu n'as rien à faire près de moi, je ne t'apporterai que du mal, je m'en suis rendu compte, je ne peux pas changer comme cela, en dix jours.

--Tu les as compté un par un? Sourit-elle, ignorant ses paroles.

Il regarda la pendule accrochée en face de lui.

--Oui. Cela fait dix jours et six minutes que nous ne sommes plus amis.

Lily lui fit un grand sourire, et mit ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller à lui.

--Sev! Maintenant, j'ai vraiment confiance en toi! Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal! Il y a encore dix jours, je pensais que tu avais un mauvais fond, et que je persistais sans raison à te donner d'autres chances et à voir le bon en toi.

Rogue n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Elle était _contre_ lui. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ce contact qu'il n'avait jamais eu, de personne, il l'appréciait comme un trésor. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser et il se dit, tout d'un coup, que Lily allait le sentir, et qu'elle allait se douter de... A ce moment, elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui, pour pouvoir le regarder, les bras autour de son cou. Il avait l'impression que le sang de tout son corps affluait à ses joues, il se sentait revivre. Mais il n'avait pas osé poser ses mains sur son dos, et immédiatement il se le reprocha, se disant qu'il était peut-être trop tard maintenant, au vu du regard que lui lançait Lily. Elle avait l'air surprise et troublée. Il sentit son coeur lui faire mal, n'ayant pas assez de connaissance là-dessus pour pouvoir en faire une analyse véridique.

--Severus... Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais amoureux de moi?

_Quoi?_


End file.
